Cronicas de un entrenador
by KaiserLIB23
Summary: Iván Alexander Trietsky es un chico de 15 años que acaba de llegar a Pueblo Paleta desde Pueblo Boceto en la región de Kalos a causa del trabajo de su padre. Allí iniciara por fin su viaje acompañado de su amigo Cyndaquil. El mismo nos contara todas sus aventuras y experiencías en su viaje desde su perspectiva y sus sentimientos hacía las personas que vaya conociendo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: Mi llegada a Kanto.**_

_Bueno me presento, mi nombre es Iván Alexander_ _Trietsky_, _aunque normalmente la gente me llama únicamente Iván, tengo 15 años recién cumplidos, hace tres días para ser exactos, justo antes de la mudanza de Kalos a Kanto. Os preguntareis el porque de mi desplazamiento, la verdad ni siquiera lo se yo con certeza pero os contare lo mismo que me han dicho a mi. Mi madre siempre dice que mi padre es un hombre de negocios muy importante y que por eso tenemos que ir de un lado para otro sin parar. Yo en parte lo comprendo, se que mi padre tiene muchas responsabilidades aunque a veces vayan por delante de la familia. De normal soy un chico tranquilo y cayado, pero cuando me dijeron lo de la mudanza me enfade mucho porque eso significaba dejar a amigos y tener que retrasar el inició del viaje que tenía planeado hacer. Me queje a más no poder, pero como de costumbre no fui escuchado, me puse muy triste, menos mal que hay estaba Cyndaquil para apoyarme._

_Cyndaquil era mi amigo y compañero desde que tenía 10 años cuando me lo encontré atado a un poste, abandonado por su entrenador, lo recuerdo muy bien..._

**/FLASHBACK/**

_Yo iba dando un paseo por los alrededores de mi antigua casa, Pueblo Boceto, recuerdo que estaba andando por una zona con bastante vegetación cuando de pronto pude escuchar una voz._

-Lo siento mucho, pero ya no sirves para combatir- _Dijo lo que parecía la voz de un chico bastante más mayor que el yo entonces._

_Entonces me acerque más para ver lo que sucedía, me puse detrás de unos matorrales para que nadie me viera, y entonces vi la cruel escena. Había un Cyndaquil atado a un poste del camino con una cuerda, el pokemon lloraba desconsoladamente ante la indiferencia de su supuesto entrenador._

-Bueno adiós espero que encuentres a alguien que quiera cuidar a un pokemon inutil- _Dijo el entrenador de aquel Cyndaquil, mientras se alejaba andando, y el pequeño Cyndaquil lloraba y gritaba desconsoladamente._

"Tengo que hacer algo, no puede hacer eso" _Pensé yo en aquel momento al ver un acto tan cruel por parte de un entrenador._

_Entonces salí de mi improvisado escondite decidido a decirle algo al cruel entrenador de aquel Cyndaquil._

_-_He tu! ¿Como puedes ser tan cruel?- _Dije yo enérgicamente mientras aquel Cyndaquil me miraba fijamente._

_Aquel entrenador se paro y me miro _-¿A ti que te importa?- _Me dijo el entrenador que me miraba con un cierto menospreció al ser un niño bastante más pequeño que él._

-¿Como puedes abandonar a un pokemon? Eso es de malas personas- _Dije poniendo al entrenador de enfrente mio cada vez más enfadado._

-Tienes suerte de no ser más que un crió- _Dijo el cruel entrenador mirándome por encima del hombro._

_Entonces aquel entrenador se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar tranquilamente alejándose de mi y de Cyndaquil. En ese momento aun no se lo que me paso, pero sentí en parte pena por aquel Cyndaquil, pero a la vez sentí rabia hacía ese chico que no merece ser llamado entrenador, así que hice algo fuera de mi. Cogí una piedra no muy grande, sería de un tamaño más o menos mediano, como un dedo pulgar, y se la lance dándole en la parte trasera de la cabeza. _

_El entrenador se dolió del golpe y se puso la mano derecha en la parte que había sufrido el golpe y entonces se giro hacía mi._

-Por esto te voy a dar una buena lección!- _Dijo el joven cruel mientras se dirigía a mi con el puño levantado._

_En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había echo y me asuste porque aquel chico como he dicho era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo, que no era más que un niño de 10 años sin fuerza para hacerle frente. Retrocedí varios pasos atrás hasta que me tropecé torpemente cayendo justa al lado de Cyndaquil que aun me miraba sorprendido._

-Ya te tengo niñato!- _Dijo el joven mientras esbozaba una sonrisa malvada. Yo cerré instintivamente los ojos mientras le pedía a Arceus que me librara del golpe que estaba apunto de recibir. Pero entonces paso lo que nunca imagine. El pequeño Cyndaquil uso un ataque ascuas contra su ex-entrenador haciendo que su ropa se quemara levemente y haciendo que se marchara asustado._

_Yo que aun tenía los ojos cerrados del miedo, note de repente el suave tacto del pokemon en mi brazo, abrí los ojos y vi como el pokemon me miraba tiernamente, inmediatamente me levante y desate al pokemon que se abalanzó sobre mi._

-Para para! Me haces cosquillas!- _Dije yo mientras reía sin parar. Entonces escuche una voz familiar que me llamaba._

-Iván! ¿Estas bien?- _Dijo una niña de mi edad de pelo marrón en dos coletas y ojos verdes._

-Si, estoy bien Shauna- _Dije mientras me levantaba con Cyndaquil en brazos._

-Pero que pokemon más mono!- _Dijo Shauna mientras daba saltitos delante mía, con la mirada iluminada._

-¿Donde lo has encontrado?- _Dijo Shauna que ahora me miraba a mi._

-Es una larga historia, la verdad...- _Dije aun con el miedo en el cuerpo._

-¿Y porque estas tan sucio?- _Dijo Shauna siguiendo con el interrogatorio._

_Entonces baje la mirada hacía abajo y me di cuenta de que tenía la ropa sucia de la tierra del camino._

"Me va a caer una buena bronca" _Pensé mientras imaginaba como se iba a poner mi madre._

-Vaya se ve que ese pokemon te tiene mucho afecto, ¿Te lo vas a quedar?- _Dijo Shauna._

_En ese instante mire ha Cyndaquil. _-¿Quiere venir conmigo?- _Le dije a Cyndaquil cuya respuesta fue afirmativa mientras se acurrucaba en mis brazos, ante la mirada constante de los ojos verdes de Shauna._

-Que suerte tienes! Yo también quiero un pokemon tan mono- _Dijo Shauna llena de envidia._

-Puede venir a jugar con él cuando quieras- _Dije para que se quedara contenta._

-¿De verdad? Gracias Iván!- _Dijo Shauna que me dio un abrazo amistoso pillándome algo desprevenido._

-No...hay... de que, somos amigos- _Dije a la vez que Shauna se separaba de mi algo sonrojada._

-Sera mejor que volvamos dentro del pueblo- _Dije. Y así nos fuimos de vuelta al interior de Pueblo Boceto, aunque allí recibí la bronca al verme mi madre todo sucio, en cambio le gusto mucho Cyndaquil la verdad y me dejo quedarmelo._

_**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**_

_Y aquí estoy de nuevo, sentado en el asiento trasero de un coche, rumbo a mi nueva casa en Pueblo Paleta, la verdad no me gusto nada la idea de cambiar de casa, estaba bastante triste por haber dejado tantas cosas atrás, así que estuve todo el viaje callado sin decir palabra, con mi madre conduciendo y el camión de la mudanza atrás. Mi madre que sabía como me sentía intento hablar conmigo._

-Iván hijo, se que estas enfadado por la mudanza pero tienes que entenderlo- _Dijo mi madre intentando que dijera palabra. Yo permanecí en silencio._

-Venga no seas así, seguro que encontraras nuevos amigos y podrás iniciar tu viaje- _Dijo mi madre._

_Yo sabía que en parte ella tenía razón pero en ese momento estaba demasiado desencantado como para darle la razón._

_Simplemente mire hacía la ventana a mi izquierda y comencé a ver pasar el paisaje, mientras mi madre desistió de intentar animarme por ahora, porque estaba al volante. Hacía un día nublado y la carretera daba indicios de que había llovido hace poco tiempo porque el asfalto estaba bastante húmedo y conforme estaba el cielo de gris parecía que iba a volver a las andadas._

_Unos minutos después llegamos a Pueblo Paleta, no era un pueblo muy grande, en parte era muy parecido a Pueblo Boceto, por el tamaño pero para mi era un sitió diferente a mi hogar. Fuimos a la parte este del pueblo y nos detuvimos delante de una casa hay que decirlo, bastante bonita con sus ventanas preciosas una especie de porche delante con varías flores plantadas a los lados de la escalera que llevaba hacía la puerta. También era bastante grande._

-Hijo, ¿Porque no vas a saludar a los vecinos? Si empieza a llover vuelve, yo estaré aquí con la mudanza- _Dijo mi madre mientras empezaba a dirigir la mudanza._

_Yo aunque no tenía muchas ganas ahora de ir saludando a los vecinos, acepte hacerlo y de paso caminaba un poco después de ese largo viaje. En ese momento llevaba un pantalón gris, camiseta blanca, chaqueta gris y unas deportivas de color azul, con mi cabello moreno a la vista. _

_Caminé unos pocos metros hasta llegar a una casa algo más pequeña que la mía pero igualmente era bastante bonita, me dirigí hacía la puerta y me paré._

"Vamos a ver quienes son mis vecinos" _Pensé mientras apreté el timbre de la puerta, no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que una mujer de entre 35 o 40 años de edad abrió la puerta y me miró con una sonrisa alegre._

-Hola, tu debes el que se a mudado a la casa de aquí al lado, ¿Verdad?- _Dijo la mujer._

-Si, me llamo Iván Trietsky, vivimos yo y mi madre.-_ Dije yo un poco nervioso, mientras la mujer se quedo mirándome fijamente._

-Yo me llamo Delia, Delia Ketchum, ¿Sabes, tengo un hijo de tu edad?- _Dijo Delia, yo me emocione con la posibilidad de conocer a gente nueva después de dejar a mis amigos de Kalos._

-¿De verdad? ¿Y donde esta ahora?- _Dije emocionado. Pero la mujer cambió su rostro a uno un poco triste._

-Lo siento, pero mi hijo esta viajando ahora por la región de Kalos- _Dijo la mujer algo apenada, yo me quede algo desilusionado, esperaba hacer mi primer amigo en Kanto, pero no fue así. De pronto escuche un chillido familiar, era Cyndaquil, que venía corriendo hacía mi._

-¿Has venido aquí a presentarte también?- _Dije yo mientras cogía a mi pequeño amigo._

-¿Entrenas pokemon?- _Me dijo la mujer mientras volvía a sonreír como al principio._

-Bueno si y no, la verdad esperaba comenzar mi viaje aquí- _Dije yo recordando mis planes._

-¿De verdad? Entonces debes visitar al profesor Oak- _Dijo la mujer._

-¿El profesor Oak?- _Dije yo bastante confuso al no conocer a ese tal profesor Oak._

-El profesor Oak, es uno de los mayores expertos en pokemon del mundo y es el que da a los nuevos entrenadores su primer pokemon aquí en Kanto.- _Dijo la mujer._

-Vaya, puede que vaya a verle, gracias- _Dije yo bastante sorprendido de tener tan cerca a una eminencia de los pokemon._

-Su laboratorio esta una calle abajo, no tiene perdida- _Dijo la mujer. _

-Gracias, hasta luego, señora Ketchum.- _Dije mientras me despedía de la mujer y me iba en dirección al laboratorio._

_Y así pues me dirigí como un rayo al laboratorio del profesor Oak ,no me fue nada difícil encontrarlo, ya que era el edificio que más destacaba de la calle, además que lo ponía en el letrero de la puerta, si ya se que debería estar ciego como para no verlo._

_Entre adentro del laboratorio, la verdad estaba todo muy bien ordenado, habían varios archivadores en cajones, alguna planta para dar ambiente, y varías sillas bien alineadas. De pronto salió un hombre a recibirme, tenía el pelo canoso por lo que su edad rondaría los 50 o 60 años de edad, iba vestido con una especie de chaqueta blanca de científico, unos pantalones de un marrón claro y una camisa roja que se podía ver._

-Dime que, ¿Que deseas?- _Dijo el hombre, que por su pinta tenía que ser el profesor Oak._

-Solo había venido a conocer al profesor Oak, ¿Es usted?- _Dije yo mientras el hombre me miraba sonriente. _

-Si soy yo, tu debes ser el chico que viene desde Kalos, ¿Verdad?- _Dijo el profesor Oak que me miraba muy interesado._

-Si, me llamo Iván Trietsky y este es mi amigo Cyndaquil- _Dije yo mientras la mirada del profesor iba dirigida ahora hacía Cyndaquil._

-Vaya se ve que lo has cuidado bien.-_Dijo el profesor Oak mientras se acercaba un poco más._

-Si, somos amigos desde hace 5 años y ahora estamos muy unidos.-_Dije yo mientras abrazaba a Cyndaquil._

-Vaya, ya lo veo, y dime, ¿Piensas iniciar un viaje?- _Dijo el profesor Oak._

-Pues la verdad es que sí pero aun no se muy bien que hacer- _Dije yo sonriendo mientras me rascaba la cabeza._

-Entonces tengo cosas que te pueden servir.- _Dijo el profesor Oak mientras se iba hacía uno de los cajones que había allí y sacaba un objeto._

-Toma!.- _Me dijo el profesor mientras me daba lo que había cogido._

-Esto se llama pokedex y sirve para tener información de los pokemon que veas y atrapes, además esta versión viene incorporada con un mapa de Kanto con la ubicación de los gimnasios de la región.- _Dijo el profesor Oak._

-Vaya gracias, es muy amable- _Dije yo muy agradecido. _

-Oh se me olvida darte otra cosa- _Dijo el profesor Oak que volvía a rebuscar en los cajones._

-Toma estas pokeballs, las vas a necesitar si quieres atrapar pokemon para tu equipo- _Dijo el profesor Oak mientras me entregaba 4 pokeballs._

-Vaya no tenía porque darme todo esto, gracias de verdad- _Dije yo bastante contento de todos esos regalos._

-No hay de que, además es mi deber ayudar a todos los entrenadores novatos.- _Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa._

-Bueno tengo que irme- _Dije mientras miraba la hora en un reloj que había en la pared blanca del laboratorio._

-Ven a verme cuando quieras!- _Dijo el profesor despidiéndose de mi mientras yo me iba._

_Tome el camino de regreso a casa, estaba bastante ilusionado con iniciar mi viaje y poder cumplir mi sueño de llegar a ser un maestro pokemon y combatir contra los mejores del mundo. Pensaba decirle a mi madre que tenía pensado comenzar mi viaje mañana mismo si era posible, en parte me entristecía tener que dejarla sola, porque mi padre apenas aparecía a causa de su trabajo. A veces me gustaría estar más tiempo con él._

_Al final tuve que irme corriendo a mi casa porque comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, la mudanza había terminado y ya todo parecía estar en su sitió, entonces apareció mi madre._

-¿Hijo ya has conocido a los vecinos?- _Me dijo mi madre que era la que me dijo que fuera a saludar._

-Si, Mama, tengo que decirte una cosa- _Dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón que había en el recibidor nada más entrar._

-Claro dime- _Dijo mi madre que se sentó a mi lado._

-He estado pensando y he decidido iniciar mi viaje mañana mismo si es posible- _Dije mientras ella me miraba._

-Bueno, era lo que tu querías, por mi bien, se que con Cyndaquil estarás bien- _Dijo mi madre que esbozaba una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, porque en el fondo le entristecía la idea de que me fuera._

-Bien, entonces me voy a mi cuarto a prepararlo todo para mañana- _Dije mientras subía las escaleras, aunque de pronto me de cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba mi cuarto aun._

-Mi cuarto esta...- _Dije buscando la respuesta de mi madre._

-Arriba primera puerta a la derecha- _Dijo mi madre._

_Entre en mi cuarto y me asegure de que todo estuviera bien puesto como en mi antigua casa en Kalos. Después me tumbe en mi cama y estuve allí un rato pensando en mi futuro como entrenador, ya imaginaba mis combates de gimnasio e incluso llegar a la liga de Kanto._

"Ya tengo ganas de que sea mañana" _Pensé mientras mis ojos poco a poco iban cediendo por su propio peso, hasta que me quede dormido._

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Comienza mi viaje**_

_Pasaban las 9 y media de la mañana cuando me desperté de mi profundo sueño, al abrir mis ojos por primera vez en aquel día, la luz del sol me resultaba de lo más molesta porqué mis ojos marrones aún no se habían adaptado a la luz._

"Maldita luz" _Pensé mientras me frotaba los ojos con las manos y me levantaba de la cama, anduve aún adormilado hasta la puerta de mi habitación, salí de ella y me dirigí al baño que estaba justo en frente de mi habitación._

_Después de hacer mis necesidades, lavarme los dientes y la cara, baje a la planta baja de la casa dónde estaba mi madre en la cocina haciendo el desayuno._

-Buenos días cariño, ¿has dormido bien?- _Me dijo mi madre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa alegre en su rostro._

-Si, Mama , ¿Ya esta echo el desayuno?- _Pregunté porqué me encontraba hambriento._

-Lo tienes ya en la mesa, que te aproveche- _Dijo mi madre mientras seguía con lo suyo._

_Termine el desayuno rápidamente y volví a mi habitación donde Cyndaquil seguía durmiendo en su rincón, me puse a preparar la mochila de viaje con todo lo necesario, dinero, ropa, algo de comida, las pokeballs que me dio el Prof. Oak, y la pokedex. Entonces me propuse ha despertar a Cyndaquil que seguía en un profundo sueño._

-Vamos amigo despierta- _Dije mientras le tocaba levemente para que despertara._

-Cynda...- _Parecía que por fin iba a despertar de su sueño y podríamos empezar ya la marcha._

_-_Vamos Cyndaquil que es ya hora de irse- _Insistí al ver que aún le costaba levantarse._

"Si que le cuesta ha este pokemon levantarse, si va a ser siempre así..." _Pensé._

_Cyndaquil por fin despertó de su sueño y después de darme los buenos días en forma de abalanzarse como era ya costumbre desde que nos conocimos, me puse mi ropa y cargue con mi mochila y con Cyndaquil a mi lado bajamos a despedirnos de mi madre._

-Mama me voy ya...- _Dije sabiendo que mi madre se pondría algo triste._

-Adiós Iván, triunfa y cumple tus sueños- _Dijo mi madre visiblemente emocionada, mientras me daba un abrazo._

-Lo are Mama te lo prometo, espero que tu y Papa estén orgullosos de mi- _Dije pensando en mi padre y que me diría si estuviera en casa hoy._

-Ya lo estamos Iván, avisare a tu padre, seguro que se pone muy contento- _Dijo mi madre separándose de mi._

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, adiós, vamos Cyndaquil- _Dije mientras me aproximaba a la puerta y salía a la calle empezando así mi primera aventura como entrenador._

_Hacía un día muy agradable, con un sol radiante y unas pocas nubes blancas que no amenazaban para nada ese hermoso día y hacía una brisa cálida, camine un corto periodo de tiempo hasta llegar a la salida de Pueblo Paleta, pero antes de adentrarme en la Ruta 1, escuche una voz familiar detrás mía._

-Iván! Espera!- _Decía la voz que sonaba detrás mía._

_Al voltearme pude ver a un hombre algo mayor con una bata blanca correr hacía mi, a gran velocidad._

-¿Que hace aquí Prof. Oak?- _Pregunte algo sorprendido, mientras Oak cogía aire después de ese esfuerzo físico._

-Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas...- _Dijo Oak mientras respiraba repetidamente._

-¿Se encuentra bien?- _Dije preocupado por el estado de Oak._

-Ahora si- _Dijo recuperando toda su energía de pronto._

-¿Pues dígame que quería?- _Dije aguantando las ganas de marchar ya._

-¿Tienes pensado adonde vas a ir primero?- _Dijo Oak._

-La verdad no, creo que me he dejado llevar un poco por la emoción- _Dije mientras reía levemente al comprender mi error._

-Te recomiendo ir primero a Ciudad Plateada, pasando por Ciudad Verde, ambas tienen gimnasio, pero el de Ciudad Verde esta inactivo porqué aún no tiene líder después de la revocación del antiguo -_Dijo Oak._

-¿Porqué fue revocado el anterior líder?- _Dije con curiosidad._

-Por estar relacionado con una organización criminal, llamada Team Rocket- _Dijo Oak._

-Vaya, entonces tendré que ir más lejos para llegar a mi primer gimnasio...- _Dije algo descontento._

_-_Me temo que sí, pero de paso te diré como ayuda que en el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada usan pokemon de tipo roca.- _Dijo Oak._

-Interesante, gracias por la información Profesor. -_ Dije mientras me despedía de el y me adentraba por fin en la Ruta 1, ahora si que comenzaba oficialmente mi viaje por la región Kanto._

_..._

_La Ruta 1 era una rota repleta de arboles, alguna que otra roca por el camino y zonas de hierba alta. Caminaba tranquilamente por el camino junto a Cyndaquil, hasta que algo en los arboles me llamo la atención._

"¿Que sera eso?" _Me pregunte a mi mismo en mi mente._

_Al acercarme un poco más pode ver que se trataba de un pokemon, un Pidgey para ser más exactos estaba encima de la rama de un arbol y me observaba desafiante desde lo alto._

_-_Vaya un Pidgey, tu vas a ser mi primer pokemon en la región Kanto- _Dije mientras el Pidgey seguía mirándome fijamente._

-Adelante Cyndaquil!- _Dije emocionado con la posible captura._

_-_Vamos usa ascuas contra Pidgey!- _Cyndaquil comenzó a disparar unas pequeñas bolas de fuego pero aquel Pidgey las esquivo demostrando una gran habilidad de evasión mientras se disponía a atacar a Cyndaquil._

-Cyndaquil esquiva y usa ascuas de nuevo- _Cyndaquil consiguió esquivar con éxito el ataque de Pidgey y de seguidamente darle con ascuas sin que pudiera hacer nada y cayera al suelo dañado._

_-_Cyndaquil acaba con esto con placaje!- _Dije mientras señalaba con el dedo al Pidgey, Cyndaquil ejecuto el movimiento y impacto contra Pidgey dejándolo fuera de combate._

-Bien, ahora es el momento, adelante pokeball- _Dije mientras lanzaba la capturado, mi primer pokemon de Kanto._

-Bien! Atrape un Pidgey!- _Dije muy feliz por la captura._

-Seguro que seremos grandes compañeros de viaje- _Dije mientras miraba a la pokeball que contenía a Pidgey._

_Seguí mi camino tranquilo hasta que me encontré a un hombre enfrente mio con una expresión sonriente. Parecía un hombre no muy mayor de unos 30-35 años de edad como mucho y llevaba lo que parecía una ropa de tendero o comerciante, tenía la cara redonda, los ojos pequeños, una gran barriga y un pelo moreno corto._

-Buenos días viajero, ¿Es usted entrenador pokemon?- _Dijo aquel hombre con su misma expresión sonriente._

_Entonces me mire a mi mismo y a Cyndaquil "_¿No resulta evidente?" pensé.

-Si, así es, ¿Quien eres tu?- _Dije mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo._

-Soy gerente de una tienda para entrenadores pokemon situada en Ciudad Verde, estamos cerca, si quieres te acompaño hasta allí, ah por cierto mi nombre es Robert- _Dijo aquel hombre._

-Esta bien, mi nombre es Iván- _Dije mientras acompañaba a Robert el gerente._

_No caminamos más de un cuarto de hora hasta llegar a la entrada de Ciudad Verde, era una bonita ciudad, no muy grande pero tenía su encanto, acompañe al hombre hasta una pequeña tienda pintada de azul celeste a la que entramos._

_La tienda estaba llena de cosas pensadas para entrenadores, había pociones, pokeballs, repelentes, anti-paralizantes, antídotos, etc..._

-Bien joven amigo, como me has caído bien te regalare un antídoto y una poción por si las moscas- _Dijo Robert, mientras me daba todo y yo lo ponía en mi mochila._

-Vaya muchas gracias, volveré algún día, adiós- _Dije mientras salía de la tienda._

_Como no tenía mucha prisa en marcharme de la ciudad, decidí pasear un poco y conocer un poco la ciudad, caminaba tranquilo por las preciosas calles de Ciudad Verde, hasta que un ruido en mi estomago comenzó ha hacerse notar._

"Que hambre tengo" _Pensé, seguidamente me apresure en buscar un sitio donde poder llevarme algo a la boca, ya que estaba en la ciudad no estaba de más comer en algún sitio aunque sea modesto._

_En poco tiempo logre encontrar lo que parecía ser un modesto restaurante, desde afuera no parecía muy grande, la parte delantera estaba compuesta por una puerta de cristal con un cartel de abierto colgado y dos ventanales de cristal uno a cada lado de la puerta central, tenía un letrero en la parte superior del restaurante que ponía __**"Hanford, el sabor de Ciudad Verde". **_

"El sabor de Ciudad Verde, vamos a ver que tal" _Pensé, entonces abrí la puerta y entre en aquel restaurante._

_En el interior era bastante acogedor, las paredes tenían un color verde claro para nada empalagoso, habían unas pequeñas mesas redondas con cuatro sillas en cada una, el suelo parecía limpio y la decoración en general estaba acertada a mi parecer. Pero había algo en todo aquello que no me cuadraba en la cabeza, y es que no había nadie comiendo allí, entonces vi el mostrador donde había un chico de más o menos mi edad, con un traje de camarero, dormido apoyado en el mostrador._

"¿Sera que no esperan clientes?" _Pensé, mientras me dirigía hacía él para que me atendiera._

-Perdona, ¿Me podrías atender?- _Le dije al chico mientras le daba golpes suaves, pero nada. Entonces vi a Cyndaquil a mi lado y tuve una idea._

-Cyndaquil, usa placaje para que se despierte- _Dije señalando al chico dormido. Cyndaquil le dio un golpe con placaje que le hizo reaccionar de un salto._

-No, no! No nos hagas daño!- _Dijo el chico asustado y con los ojos cerrados._

_Como me parecía, tendría entre 14 y 15 años, tenía el cabello rubio y la piel bastante blanca, llevaba gafas y los ojos azules._

-Tranquilo, solo venía a comer algo- _Dije para tranquilizar al chico. Entonces este recupero la compostura y se puso firme mientras me miraba serio._

-Bienvenido al restaurante Hanford! Me llamo James Hanford! Mi padre es Michael Hanford, dueño del local!- _Dijo James como si esto fuera el ejercito y yo fuera su superior._

-Encantado, yo me llamo Iván, ¿Sino te importa me podrías dar la carta, por favor?- _Dije mientras me sentaba en una de las mesas cercanas al mostrador._

-Claro! La traigo enseguida!- _Dijo James mientras se iba como un rayo a por la carta._

_Mira a mi alrededor y veía un restaurante vació ,era algo que no me cuadraba, no parecía ser malo, al menos de aspecto._

"¿La comida sera mala?" _Pensé intentando dar respuesta a aquello._

_Entonces volvió James con la carta y me la puso sobre la mesa, mientras el esperaba de pie delante mía mi elección._

-Antes que nada, ¿Porqué no hay más gente en el restaurante?- _Dije intentando saber el porqué de esa falta de clientela._

-Aún no es la hora punta, pronto veras como se llena- _Respondió él con una tímida sonrisa._

-Ah... pues tráeme...- _Me puse a leer la carta_- Un sandwich mixto, por favor.- _Dije mientras le devolvía la carta._

-Enseguida te lo traigo- _Dijo James mientras se iba al interior de la cocina. En ese momento comenzó a entrar gente._

_Los primeros en entrar fueron, un grupo de chicos jóvenes más mayores que yo, eran tres y no tenían cara de buenos amigos, es más en aquel momento tuve un mal presentimiento. En ese instante apareció James con mi plato, que comencé a degustar._

"Es delicioso" _Pensé, pero mi mirada se dirigió hacía James, que esta atendiendo al grupo juvenil que acababa de entrar, y parecía un poco apurado._

-Menudo local más asqueroso- _Decía uno de los individuos._

-Ya te digo además nos atiende el panoli este- _Dijo otro de ellos._

-Haber pringado, tráenos a mi y a mis dos amigos un bocadillo de carne y rápido- _Dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los 3._

_James parecía no inmutarse por aquellos insultos y les trajo su pedido tal y como le dijeron, pero parecía que aquellos individuos querían más aún._

-¿!Ha esto le llamas tu bocadillo!?- _Dijo uno de ellos mientras escupía al suelo._

-Menudo nivel...- _Dijo el otro sin probar la comida._

-No te vamos a pagar nada!- _Dijo el líder mientras aún así cogía su comida con todo el morro._

_Yo esperaba una reacción de James, porqué le estaban robando en toda la cara, pero su reacción me sorprendió negativamente._

-Es...Escucha...tienes que pagar eso- _Dijo James con una voz leve y tímida que apenas se oía._

_Entonces el líder de aquel grupo de sinvergüenzas se paro en seco y se aproximo a James, con cara de enfado._

-¿Me estas dando una orden?- _Dijo el sujeto mientras le daba un empujón a James y este caía al suelo._

"Esto no se puede tolerar más" _Pensé y junto a Cyndaquil nos acercamos a ayudar a James que seguía en el suelo muerto de miedo._

-Vosotros, ya os estáis largando de aquí- _Dijo fríamente._

-Tu no te metas!- _Me respondieron los 3 sujetos a la vez._

-Vosotros lo habéis querido, Cyndaquil ascuas- _Dije, Cyndaquil comenzó a disparar chamuscando la ropa de los 3 sujetos._

-Ya me las pagaras maldito!- _Dijo el líder antes de irse con sus amigos a otra parte._

-¿Estas bien?- _Le dije mientras le ayudaba a levantarse._

_-_Si, gracias te debo una, tu Cyndaquil es muy fuerte- _Dijo James mientras respiraba de alivio._

-No puedes dejar que te traten así, es tu negocio- _Dije con un tono serio._

_James bajo la cabeza y de repente salio de la cocina un hombre adulto muy parecido a James solo que con barba y más alto._

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?- _Dijo el hombre que me miraba fijamente._

-Nada Papa y todo gracias ah... no recuerdo tu nombre- _Dijo James._

-Iván, y no hay de que...- _Dije con una leve sonrisa._

-Entonces gracias Iván, dime, ¿Eres entrenador pokemon?- _Dijo James._

-Si, estoy de camino a Ciudad Plateada para retar al líder de gimnasio- _Dije pensando otra vez en la batalla._

-Pues que tengas suerte, eh oído que el líder de ese gimnasio es fuerte- _Dijo el padre de James._

-Si, pero no me asusta el reto, si me disculpáis debo irme ya, y toma el dinero- _Dije mientras le daba lo que les debía y me iba del restaurante._

_Al ver que ya oscurecía decidí hospedarme en un hotel, para pasar allí la noche, me dieron una habitación no muy grande la verdad pero lo suficiente para una persona y su pokemon._

_Me tumbe sobre la cama y note el tacto suave del cojín, y allí me quede pensando el lo que haría mañana, y pensando ya en mejorar las habilidades de Cyndaquil y Pidgey de cara a la batalla de gimnasio que estaba cada día más cerca de realizarse, y con esos pensamientos me dormí._

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
